1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to switches and more particularly to switches of the type to be mounted on handlebars of vehicles such as motorcycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motorcycle switches to operate headlights, turn signals, and horns have generally been standardized. These switches are typically mounted in a housing immediately adjacent the grip of the left handlebar such that the operator's thumb can conveniently operate the high/low beam switch of the headlights as well as operate the left/right turn signal and the horn.
Motorcycles have only a single headlight that, while adequate in most city driving environments, can be very limiting and in some instances dangerous when driving in rural areas or in mountainous terrain with curving roads. The single motorcycle headlight is also deficient in those instances where heavy rain or fog dictate the utilization of a downwardly aimed light or colored light such as a fog lamp. Obviously, since the motorcycle has only a single headlight, the light cannot provide the type of color desirable for driving in fog nor can the light be aimed downwardly to prevent distracting and dangerous reflections of the light into the operator or driver's eyes.
To overcome the above deficiencies, owners of motorcycles used in those environments frequently resort to auxiliary driving lights or fog lights mounted in a variety of locations on the front of the motorcycle. In order to properly provide switching for these auxiliary lamps, conventional automotive switches are frequently mounted in a variety of locations on the motorcycle frame, handlebar, or fairing. While the position of such switches obviously permits the auxiliary lights to be turned on and off, it is almost always necessary for the operator to remove his left hand from the grip of the handlebar to operate the auxiliary light switch. In those instances where the auxiliary lights are required, the operator must therefore remove his hand from the grip and operate the auxiliary light switch while attempting to maintain directional stability and continue concentration on the traffic and road conditions. Frequently, when auxiliary driving lights are on, it is necessary for the lights to be turned off to accommodate oncoming traffic. In those instances, particularly if the lights of the oncoming traffic distract the motorcycle operator, the requirement that the operator release his grip to find and operate the auxiliary lamp light switch presents a safety hazard.